Cliché
by Sadak0
Summary: Cliché is a clichéd story. Raven after the Genosaurer explosion, except with my own little twist. Hehehe... there's a pairing here somewhere... *digs out paper* Oh yeah, Raven/Kala *laughs evilly*


I had a feeling... an EVIL FEELING!!! I had an evil feeling to write a clichéd story. Ok, it's not clichéd but I like the word cliché. Anyways... I'm going to put you through torture... I'M GOING TO WRITE ANOTHER RAVEN FIC!!! But it's a just a one chapter-er. That's weird. The reason it's clichéd (which it's not) is because I'm seeing alot of these kinds of fics lately (Raven after the Genosaurer explosion)... and I'm following the crowd! *evil laugh* Okay, okay... here's what's different. It's going to be in Raven's POV (I'm SO wonderful at doing that *people boo*)... Hey! None of that... Anyways it's in Raven's POV but it has Kala in it. Kala is my own character. *sticks tongue out*  
  
So if you have any Kala bashing to do you report to me and beat me up, ok? Don't be so jealous that I got Raven all to myself in this. It starts out pretty normal. Pretty usual. Then... IT GETS EVIL. *people throw popsicle sticks at her* I know you're all going to just HATE me for this fic, but you can write your own to combat me. Just, if you need to flame, do it in a peaceful way. This story might not make sense at first (maybe it will even extremely confusing), but you'll all get it at the end.... I hope.  
  
You're probably all waiting for me to shutup. Ok. But... you'll regret it! *evil laugh*  
  
`*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~`  
  
My hand.  
  
It was on fire.  
  
Burning. Burning with all the pains and sorrows that I had. Kept alive with the intense hated I had for that boy... that...Van. I didn't care about how he had defeated me. All that I knew... I knew that it had happened. The past was past. Bygones would be bygones.  
  
Most of them.  
  
Shadow.  
  
He was the one who had kept me out of the fire. He had saved me. But I couldn't really say that... he may have rescued me, but he hadn't kept me alive. Oh no. Not him.  
  
It was her.  
  
That woman. My woman. Nothing on Zi could explain the love I had for her. She was the only thing on that planet that I loved, besides Shadow... and Shadow had rescued me. Brought me to her house. Dropped me in front of the door. Then, she took me in...  
  
---  
  
(Umm... much earlier? You know what I mean.)  
  
I awoke on a bed. A growl was emitted from a black figure in the corner. I opened my eyes completely, my right hand screaming in pain. I ignored it, laying on the bed looking around slowly from my spot, my bottomless, dark violet eyes only moving. Then another figure entered the room, running to me as I remained in my position, a girl. She took my face in her hands, kissed my forehead, and ran her fingers through my black hair.  
  
"Oh, thank Zi you're alive!" she cried. As her face came into vision, I could see her familiar spiky, short black hair materializing in front of my face along with her tear-filled coal black eyes. My hand reached up to touch her face but she pushed it away. "Raven, let THAT hand rest." She was referring to my right hand. I nodded slightly.  
  
"Kala...? Is it... it really you?" I groaned. My body was in total pain as everything was coming back to me. She kissed her finger and put it my lips, nodding.  
  
"Shh... you have to rest now," she whispered, and walked out. Suddenly everything was going blurry again, everything became vague. My mind was blurred out from all other thoughts. Only instinct remained. Soon everything blacked out as I fell asleep.  
  
Again I woke on the same bed. I got up, smelling food. My face remained emotionless as I licked my lips and walked down the stairs, following the sweet aroma. As I met the source of the smell I saw that figure again. That girl... immediately everything was clear, being thrown back in my face with an unmatchable force. I groaned in pain and she looked back at me.  
  
"Oh, Raven, you're awake... good. I made... coffee," she laughed, holding out a mug. I nodded, taking it gratefully and drinking it. The taste filled my mouth with a wonderful sensation and I swallowed it hungrily. I shook my head, sighing relief.  
  
"Thank you, Kala," I said blearily, slurping the rest of the coffee. I sat down, not taking her out of my sight. I heard Shadow come downstairs and he laid next to me. I rubbed his head and he growled happily. As she came and sat down next me she poured some coffee as well.  
  
"So, Raven, what the hell happened?" she asked, sipping the coffee.  
  
"Ban..." I muttered, "He and his stupid Blade Liger... and he had one blade... he was down for the count! Then... I lost...BAN! I will get him!" I yelled in fury, slamming my fist on the table.  
  
"Whoa, hey... calm down," she whispered, putting her hand on mine.  
  
"Calm down?! You expect me to calm down after almost being killed and beaten by that... CHILD!?" I screamed. My fists clenched. My right hand burned in pain and I flinched. I shook my head. Kala smiled and I turned around, taking my eyes off her face. Everything blurred. A black figure was immediately my side, nuzzling my face. I walked off, knowing, wanting only one thing:  
  
Revenge.  
  
I walked toward the door; my right hand playing on the doorknob, but the coldness of the knob mixed with the burning fire on my hand. I pulled back, my face showing no sign of pain. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around, facing the person.  
  
"Raven... you aren't going anywhere. Now c'mon. Back to bed with you," she laughed, pushing my body up the stairs. She shuffled me into the room, pushing me onto the bed. I looked into her face and things were clear again. I grunted and smirked at her.  
  
"Will you join me?" I growled, laughing a bit.  
  
"You wish. You need rest. I'll see you later," she giggled, walking away. I shook my head and got up, turning her around to face me.  
  
"No. You aren't going anywhere," I purred, wrapping my arms around her.  
  
"Raven..." she laughed as I kissed her neck. She pulled away, shaking her head. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Yeah," I jeered, "me too." I sat back down on the bed and as she walked out I sighed and everything was vague. The same black figure as before walked into the room, curling up next to bed. I fell asleep once more.  
  
When I awoke it was nighttime. I walked aimlessly into the dark, looking for prey... I needed revenge. Where was he? I walked into another room. There was a girl there, what was she doing? Sleeping. I pulled out my bloodstained knife with my right hand, which screamed for vengeance; walking slowly toward her. Suddenly her face came into view. I stopped, as everything was clear. My knife dropped to the ground and she awoke.  
  
"Raven? What are you... what are you doing?" she asked, fear lacing her voice.  
  
"I... I don't know..." I stammered.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
"Yes...I mean...no. Kala... something's wrong," I told her.  
  
"Of course something wrong, if you're telling me something's wrong!" she laughed.  
  
"No, I'm serious. Something's wrong with me, I can't understand what goes on when I take my eyes off you but...." I trailed off.  
  
"This isn't another excuse to get into bed is it?" she giggled.  
  
"Well, yes and no."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"When I said something was wrong with me I was telling the truth. Whenever I take my eyes off you I lose all sensibility... all awareness of the outside world... I wanted blood... death," I said, looking down on the ground.  
  
"Raven, I'm not sure if I believe you, but you can lay down next to me. No touching."  
  
I smirked, lying down next to her. She wrapped her arms around, me, snuggling close. I looked surprised as she brushed back my hair.  
  
"Thought you said no touching," I chuckled.  
  
"I didn't say I couldn't touch you..." she laughed. My tongue rolled across her neck as I pulled her closer. She kissed me softly, mumbling goodnight. I soon fell asleep in her arms, looking safe and content... but deep down, I worried for one of the first times in my life.  
  
---  
  
A year passed and things went on normally, if you can call that normal. I had tried to leave numerous times but I guess I had soon given up. You could say we had our fun (involving a bed)... Kala turned seventeen and she and her friend Lilly Sunshine had to go explore another galaxy, so I was to be left alone.  
  
"Kala, I can't be left alone! I'll... do some bad things..." I complained.  
  
"Raven, it's okay. Shadow's going to take care of you," she told me, getting on her coat. "Oh, and by the way, I made you a new uniform... here it is," she said, pulling out a set of clothes that looked like my present one, but different.  
  
There was a dark purple shirt and a short purple jacket that went over it, with metal shoulder pads sewed on. There were straps coming off the collar of the jacket and went around them. On the outside sides of the jacket there were tan strips that went into the inside sides of the jacket sleeves. Coming off of the jacket there was a buckle that looked like it held up dark pants, where from the knees down on those were attached pieces of black cloth with a white zigzag line for decoration. I took them gratefully.  
  
"Uh, thanks," I said, grinning. "The only way I can put these on is to keep looking at you."  
  
"Really? Then I'll turn my back," she smiled, turning around. I shucked off my clothes, and then laughed.  
  
"You know you want to look."  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"Yes, you do," I mused.  
  
"Just get dressed!" she screamed. I obeyed, quickly getting on my clothes, and then putting my boots on. I put my hand on her shoulder and she looked back. "Oh, good. Look, I got to be going now, Lilly's wait for you outside and I gave Shadow all that you will need. See you later baby," she told me, kissing my cheek, handing me a jacket and walking off. As soon as she exited the door everything was blurred again, and my face took on an emotionless look, but still almost sad in a way.  
  
  
  
I knew I was alive. The desert was sun was strong. But my lust for revenge was stronger. There was something blurry on the horizon. A base. I walked slowly toward it, the black figure keeping pace with me.  
  
The Gordos was a weak Zoid, but it would get the job done. I destroyed the base, barely filling my need for revenge. Where was the boy...? He would come... I knew he would. But soon the base was demolished and he had not appeared. I got out of the Zoid, the black figure still following.  
  
The desert, a harsh environment, but it seemed like home. I heard something coming up behind me but I kept walking. A Gustav. The cockpit opened on it, and I heard a faint voice call to me. I ignored it until the word water was heard. I was in the cockpit under the shade of it, drinking water. The man spoke something but I heard nothing. The water made me drowsy and I fell asleep.  
  
That night he had some soup and coffee ready. I skipped the soup, my thought dwelling on the past... the Blade Liger... I drank the coffee. It reminded me of something but I couldn't place my mind on it. I heard the black figure growl and I looked in the direction he looked. A Redler. The black figure attacked it, making it crash. I went to it, my right hand burning. The man called to me but I ignored it.  
  
'Revenge...' my hand seemed to cry, 'Revenge!'  
  
The Dark Horn. A more powerful Zoid than the Gordos but still not very powerful... I heard two more Zoids enter the premises, but I only saw one. A Blade Liger... I remembered fighting one... it was his Zoid. My right hand blazed and I jumped into the Zoid, charging at him. The buffalo Zoid took me on first, but I couldn't have him in the battle. I knocked him out of the way, then charged for the Liger. I spotted two other Zoids in front of me, Iron Kongs... I jumped over the Blade Liger, shooting them both. I turned around to face the Liger, ready to fight. I sot at both of them as the buffalo Zoid came up to join the Liger.  
  
They dodged my shots, and they both shot at me, knocking one of my guns off. The Zoid was stunned, and then the Liger cut one of my legs off. Again with the blade... I tried to defeat him, ejecting my last gun and using my mouth to fire. A pitiful attempt, this Zoid was no longer useful since I could not get up, the damn thing was too heavy to sustain it's own weight one three legs. I jumped out of the cockpit, and the Liger's cockpit raised, revealing his face... that familiar face... It wasn't her... it was the boy... the boy who had defeated me so long ago... the spiky black hair and the rectangle on the left side of his face... and those determined, caring eyes... how I hated it all!  
  
My hand screeched out in pain as I finally recognized him. It was Ban... Ban Frieheit. I would kill him... after what he had done to me.  
  
"SHADOW!"  
  
`*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~`  
  
Wow! Confusing AND perverted. Out of order AND really cliché-ish. I was bored, so don't kill me. And I'm soooooooo sorry I got Raven all to myself but... *snickers* IT'S MY FICCIE!! *laughs evilly* What did YOU think? Did it go by too quickly? Sorry. *laughs* 


End file.
